


whoa, this is kinda...

by uqu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also this is my first nsfw fic be kind to me, basically this is the fic i wanted to see after lance's discovery with nyma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqu/pseuds/uqu
Summary: Lance just wants to be bossed around by his boyfriend, damnit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this back in july but i could never get past the embarrassment to post it so here..... take it before i regret it
> 
> (its actually very vanilla just go with it)

"Tight enough?" Keith gave the rope a cautionary tug, leaving Lance slightly breathless.

Lance shifted his wrists around for good measure. "Yep. _Preeeetty_ solid."

"Maybe we should let you get used to them for a minute just in case anything hurts? You remember the safeword, right? And to tap my shoulder twice in case you can't speak?" he gently rested a hand on Lance's knee, looking with such genuine concern that honestly made him kind of forget that this was Keith, for god's sake, the angry emo one.

"Y'know, for someone who has a reputation for being a loose cannon, you really take 'safe sex practices' to another level." it was hard to be snide when he was the one being tied up and spread open here, but he was going to do it anyway.

"Bondage can be dangerous, Lance, especially if you don't take the precautions necessary to make it safe." Keith continued to check the knots he made, looking over his shoulder and adjusting the rope from behind.

"Dude, it's not like I wanted to do shibari or something- we don't even have a gag. Can you please start the part where you boss me around now?" Lance groaned.

Lance wished, for once this evening, that his arms weren't bound behind his back so he could shut up his boyfriend by grabbing his face and smashing their lips together. Instead, Keith lightly pecked his lower lip and awaited a small nod from Lance before pushing himself up to his knees.

Lance was trembling with anticipation. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or-"

"Shut up."

Oh. _Oh_. A warm sensation shot from his ribcage to his gut. Keith leaned in slowly and roughly grabbed his hair, pulling him into a wet and heated kiss. He pressed forward, freeing his hands from Lance's hair in favor of running his still-gloved hands over his abdomen, pushing his shirt up to his armpits. He ran hands freely over his chest, dragging his fingers down his lean stomach towards his pelvis. He stopped, gripping his hips loosely and brushing his thumbs ever-so-close to the waistband of his pants. Lance's breath hitched.

Keith shifted, caging his upper body with his arms. The closer they got, the more and more dizzying every action felt. He pressed kisses up his chest, then at the junction between Lance's neck and collarbone, sucking at a particularly weak spot that left his knees weak, mom's spaghetti (really, Lance? _Lose Yourself_ , right now?) He licked slow, measured stripes up his neck and Lance was having a hard time keeping himself together.

"G-God... Keith..."

"That's strike two. What did I just say?" Keith calmly whispered in his ear, purposefully breathy to make Lance shiver. Lance liked how strict this was. It almost made him want to test it- but he liked being submissive and obedient just as much.

Keith shrugged off his jacket and threw it off to the side of the bed. He positioned his hands on either side of Lance's zipper and just sat there.

"It's fun to watch you squirm." he breathed, locking eyes with him, close enough to Lance's cock to make him tremble. The darker-haired boy ghosted his lips over the fabric of his jeans, looking down with a mildly disinterested expression. He closed his eyes, mouthing open and wet kisses and Lance hissed. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

"I could just leave you like this," he stated inbetween unbearably soft kisses to his inner clothed thigh. Lance was starting to feel woozy now. "But you've been so patient."

Lance wanted to beg, _please yes god yes I've been so good_ , but instead held his tongue, letting out a whimper. Keith smiled against his skin, letting a small chuckle vibrate against his abdomen. He sat up and gripped the footboard, leaning back on his elbows.

"Turn yourself over. Face down."

Lance struggled without his hands for support, but with a combination of momentum and awkward leg movements, he was able to flip over. The side of his face pressed into the cotton sheets and he hoped if he looked ridiculous that at least Keith wouldn't point it out. He felt a weight press against his back, and the familiar cool hands returned to his zipper. Keith behind him pulled his pants to his knees before maneuvering his legs to allow Lance to shake them off.

Lance shifted expectantly, before a hand (now un-gloved) reached to free his mostly-hard dick from his boxers. It twitched in his grasp, eliciting a small whine.

"Shhh..." Keith stroked lightly, ever so slowly, but just enough to keep him anything but quiet. If he wasn't one-hundred-percent hard before, he was now, and in record time.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Lance nodded as best he could, head strained against the bed.

"I can't hear you." he bit at Lance's ear and thumbed the slit of his cock for emphasis.

"P-Please, ah..." Lance gasped, barely able to form any coherent thought. "Please fuck me."

"That's what I thought." He removed his hand from his shaft, leaving Lance only slightly disappointed. He heard Keith squirt some lube out of the bottle he kept in his drawer underneath the bed, and suddenly he felt his cool fingers brush his opening. Lance shifted impatiently, and Keith took notice, removing his fingers entirely before kissing his back and touching everywhere except his cock. Lance whimpered, cursing himself for the noises that were actually leaving his mouth. Finally, Keith's fingers returned and pressed in. He started with two, as per Lance's prior request, pumping and scissoring and just barely brushing his prostate. Everything was just barely enough with Keith. He loved relinquishing control, but God, if he said he didn't want to just fuck himself on his fingers and accept the punishment he'd be lying.

Keith was on the third finger, and Lance was losing his damn mind. "Are you ready for me?" Lance nodded fervently. "Mmm, that's the right answer. Looks like you get a prize." Keith ran his hands down from his entrance to Lance's thighs and kneaded gently (Lance found that even when he's trying to be rough, he's still gentle at heart). He paused for a minute or so, presumably to roll on a condom and lube, and continued to massage the back of Lance's legs. He smoothed his hands upward and pressed his chest flush to Lance's back, nose tickling the hair on the back of his neck.

Keith slowly pressed in, and _oh god_ , the burn was just perfect. He needed to remind Keith that he didn't have to be so careful next time, that that's why they have a safeword in the first place, but right now this was all he needed. He wanted his cock so bad, and he was getting every inch of it. Keith grunted, and waited for Lance to nod slightly before he began to pound relentlessly into him. Lance hadn't expected it after all of the subtly gentle gestures, but he was definitely a boy who loved surprises. Keith was never good at finding his prostate at first (or he purposefully did that to annoy him, which he wouldn't put above him). Keith flipped him back onto his back and buried his face into Lance's neck, nipping and sucking when _fuck_ , he found it.

"Oh, God...F-Fuuuck..." Lance whined and Keith snickered into his jawline, which Lance determined was probably the hottest thing ever. Keith Keith Keith. Lance's mind was a slew of profanities. He threw his head back and Keith picked up the pace. Lance wished he could cover his face or mouth to stop the embarrassing expressions he was making, and mentally cursed his own kinks. Keith kissed the side of Lance's mouth, and grabbed Lance's hips harder to steady himself. A pit in Lance's stomach began to unfurl, and he forgot how to breath for a second.

"Wait, I'm- I'm gonna-" Lance gasped desperately.

"Come."

Lance painted his own chest with white spurts and suddenly felt the tenderness in his wrists that usually meant they were going to bruise in the morning. Keith continued, finishing shortly after and quietly panted into Lance's shoulder. They slumped over eachother, resting for a moment before Keith quickly rolled off the condom and untied the binds, kissing Lance's wrists and interlacing their fingers.

"C'mon, Daddy, admit that was good." Lance elbowed Keith's side.

"If you promise to never call me Daddy again I will consider it."


End file.
